


A Question

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [90]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Question

Napoleon lit two cigarettes and handed one to Angelique. The lay in post coital silence for several minutes, before Napoleon decided to ask a question.

“Would you actually kill me if you were ordered to?”

“But of course, Darling,” the blonde replied, taking a draw of her cigarette. “You would be missed, but we are on different sides after all.”

Napoleon smiled. He hadn’t expected any other answer, and that was what made their affair all the more fun. Luckily, he didn’t see the frown which fleeted across her features. Truth be told, she wasn’t certain she could kill him.


End file.
